Shadow vs Wolf
Shadow vs Wolf is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 2! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Star Fox! What happens when two animal based rivals to the protagonist meet in battle? Only one can walk away... '' Interlude (Cues- Invader- Jim Johnston) '''Boomstick: Over the years, protagonists everywhere have fought against rivals' similar to (if not flat out identical to) themselves. ' Wiz: But very few share the ruthlessness of these two: Shadow the Hedgehog- The Ultimate Lifeform... '''Boomstick: And Wolf O'Donnell, the notorious bounty hunter of the Lylat System... ' Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shadow (Cues- Shadow the Hedgehog OST 'Westopolis') Wiz: Many years ago, a scientist by the name of Gerald Robotnik embarked on an ambitious venture to create an life changing Ultimate Lifeform. 'Boomstick The project was titled 'Project Shadow'. Y'know, nothing mysterious about that name. And it's purpose was to uncover a method to immortality- more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter: Maria. ' Wiz: The project was helped by an alien race known as The 'Black Arms' who's leader: Black Doom, offered some of his blood in exchange for the use of Shadow when retrieving the Chaos Emeralds. 'Boomstick: But thanks to a G.U.N detachment launching an assault on The Ark, where Shadow was held. The attack resulted in the death of Maria and the capture of Shadow. ' Wiz: Shadow would have to wait fifty years to redeem himself and after a while of flirting with the behaviour of evil, he conquered Black Doom and now serves the side of good- on his own terms- and maintains his heated rivalry with Sonic. 'Boomstick: And as much as Shadow's pride tells him that he fights his own battles, this isn't always the case, as seen with his partnerships with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Despite these partnerships, Shadow often chooses to go it alone and, in all fairness to the guy, he is pretty damn successful when he does it. ' (Cues- Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST 'All Hail Shadow) Wiz: As mentioned earlier, Shadow is now a force of good in his world. 'Boomstick: And what a force he is; he has natural superhuman speed and strength which are also backed by his variety of Chaos Powers and different techniques from over his time in the Sonic Universe. ' Wiz: When harnessing the unlimited power of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can strengthen his physical attacks, utilise incredible energy based attacks. The two most notorious being Chaos Control and Chaos Blast. With Chaos Control, Shadow can do a plethora of follow ups. Whereas Chaos Control alone doesn't harm his foes, it can slow down time immensely and can even go as far as to freeze it altogether. Shadow has also used this move to teleport himself and objects great distances, as seen when he teleoprted the Black Comet away from its crash course with Earth, even if this was done with a super form, this is an impressive feat. 'Boomstick: On the other hand, Shadow can use Chaos Blast: a technique that is quite the opposite of Chaos Control. Unlike its time manipulative counterpart, Chaos Blast is used as an offensive attack when Shadow is fuelled by negative emotions such as hatred. The blast is enough to send nearby foes scattering and can be used as many times until his evil fuelling has settled down. ' Wiz: As if Shadow's standard form wasn't strong enough, he can also activate a stronger form called Super Shadow. This is done through the collection of all the Chaos Emeralds and makes Shadow entirely invincible. His speed and attack also reaches astonishing levels, but this can only last so long and eventually, Shadow will return to his regular state. Therefore, Shadow tends to make the most of his temporary access to unlimited Chaos Powers which also include Chaos Lance. 'Boomstick: And if Shadow finds himself in a tight bind, he can remove his Inhibitor Rings from his wrists and give himself unparalleled power for a brief amount of time. It's essentially another Super Shadow. Just, y'know, without the collecting the seven emeralds and that shit. ' Wiz: His biggest weaknesses are the time limits of his strongest forms. Well, that and a little bit of arrogance. But when you're deemed The Ultimate Lifeform and ''have the record to back it up, it's hard to argue against that Shadow has the right to be a little cocky. Shadow: Hmph. Hope you can keep up with me. Wolf (Cues- Star Fox OST 'Sector X, Sector Z) Wiz: Rivals to the heroic Star Fox faction, Wolf leads his own group known as... Star Wolf. He was originally a hired gun by Andross during the Lylat Wars to defeat Fox McCloud. '''Boomstick: Obviously, he failed. And once the Lylat Wars concluded, Wolf went into hiding in the Sargasso Space Zone, where he recruited a band of criminals during the era of the Aparoid Invasion. ' Wiz: Although he had originally intended to kill Fox, he ultimately ended up saving him, and working alongside him. Which is... pretty standard for a protagonist's rival these days. This alliance even went as far as to see Wolf sacrifice his team against the Aparoid Queen to help Fox. 'Boomstick: Somehow, Wolf survived and proved that leopards don't change their spots... or, wolves don't change their... claws? Anyway, the point is Wolf went back to his criminal antiques and even had a $30,000.00 bounty on his head- pretty expensive stuff. He helped out Fox again and even declared some respect for his rival- even if this was begrudgingly. ' Wiz: Wolf is revered as one of the greatest pilots of the Lylat System and is considered to be on par with- if not equal to- Star Fox himself. Despite momentary alliances with Fox and his crew, Wolf still prefers to partake in missions where only he benefits- especially financially. 'Boomstick: So maybe not the greatest moral basis, but what are you expecting from a criminal turned galactic bounty hunter? ' (Cues- Super Smash Bros Brawl OST 'Star Wolf') Wiz: As a mercenary, Wolf is predictably armed to the teeth with an array of deadly weapons. He has a blaster pistol for closer range which is even bayoneted to add even more of a deadly attack for point blank range. For medium to long range, Wolf can use a machine gun which fires in quick succession and has a 200 round feed system. Or for the longest range encounter, Wolf can depend on his sniper rifle- which with the proper aim- can destroy most foes in a single blast, but only has a feed system of 10 rounds. '''Boomstick: Alternatively, Wolf can use explosive devices such as a Smart Bomb to catch his target area in a large blast radius. He also has a Sensor Bomb, which behaves similarly to real life Bouncing Betties; they are planted in the ground before being launched skywards when an enemy comes close. Wiz: Also, as a pilot Wolf has his trademark aircraft: The Wolfen. Which has a built in targeting system and is armed with Dual Laser cannons and a Smart Bomb Launcher. The fighter can cover more ground than Wolf can alone and with the support of the aforementioned targeting system, Wolf very rarely misses. Boomstick: Or if accuracy isn't on the mind, Wolf can use his own Landmaster, a massive fucking tank which fires huge lasers. It can also float as well as being able to... "Do a barre--''' Wiz: ANYway, Wolf can use his Wolfen or Landmaster to tip the scale of a battle with their ferocious firepower. And even if he has to go it alone, Wolf can go as far as to use his claws and even his fangs to give him the edge in a fistfight. 'Boomstick: As a defence, Wolf can use his Reflector to repel projectiles. And if his opponent is too close to the activation of this attack, that can hurt them as well! He also has a technique called Wolf Flash, similar to Fox and Falco's Phantasms only Wolf launches himself diagonally. ' Wiz: Wolf also has the manoeuvre of Fire Wolf, which is also very similar to Fire Fox and Fire Bird, but rather than coat himself entirely in fire, he allows wind to launch him in one of 16 directions, Rather than share the multiple tags on an opponent that Falco and Fox have, Wolf follows the combo with a solid kick to his foe. 'Boomstick: But Wolf isn't untouchable as most of his attacks either leave him in a vulnerable state if he misses, can be countered in mid attack and his weaponry can be considered weak when compared to the scale of foes in a versus match up. ' Wiz: In any case, Wolf is a tremendous bounty hunter and has the ferocity and versatility to hang with some of the best fighters in his galaxy. Wolf: "You're good, but I'm better!" Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location- Westopolis (Shadow the Hedgehog) '' (Cues- Star Fox 2 OST 'Surprise Attack') The busy chatter of Westopolis' streets were abruptly interrupted by a ship overhead. It was Wolf, in his Wolfen! He fired on anything and everything, levelling buildings and destroying vehicles and people. This caught the interest of a particular black and red hedgehog who was stood outside the city. "The humans won't stand a chance against this random attack." Shadow thought, before racing into the city. The Wolfen continued its massacre, tearing up parts of the city until a gold blast of energy raced before the cockpit. "What was that?!" Wolf growled, looking over his shoulder. He then noticed Shadow rushing behind him on the nearby rooftop. "''This ''is their resistance?" Wolf laughed, turning his fire on Shadow, who leaped into the air and went for a Homing Attack on the cockpit. '''FIGHT! ' Before Shadow could connect, Wolf spun his craft away and circled back around towards Shadow. He opened fire, but Shadow used a Spin Dash to speed away, and roll up the side of a building before launching himself at Wolf's ship. "Oh no you don't..." Wolf commented, realising what Shadow was planning. He dropped a Smart Bomb from his ship, forcing Shadow to change direction. "Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow announced, launching the attack at Wolf. The energy clipped The Wolfen and Wolf was forced to pilot away from the pursuing hedgehog. But Wolf flew directly upwards, and then spun his ship around to send his lasers directly down on top of Shadow, who was caught off guard and sent backwards. The Wolfen went to make another pass, and Wolf lined up a Smart Bomb- preparing to release it on Shadow. But as he flew overhead, Shadow jumped up again, using the Black Tornado to drag Wolf off course and direct the ship towards a nearby building. The fighter lost control and headed straight into the side of the building, exploding in a ball of fire. (Music Stops) "Hmph." Shadow remarked, turning his back on the craft, but he soon came to regret that decision when he heard a distinct howl from behind him. (Cues- Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST 'Mephiles') Wolf had emerged from the ship, and he seemed relatively unharmed, too! He grabbed a blaster pistol and ran towards Shadow, snarling. Shadow got ready, teleporting behind Wolf as he slashed wildly. Shadow kicked Wolf down and prepared a Chaos Spear. As he lobbed the attack, Wolf brought up his Reflector and sent the energy back at Shadow. "Dammit." he grumbled, as he was knocked over. The mercenary then rushed Shadow and clawed at him, and connected with Fire Wolf, sending Shadow into a nearby box of crates. He then swapped for his machine gun and opened fire. Shadow ran though, desperately trying to stay ahead of the blasts before teleporting past them and before Wolf. "What the?" Wolf complained in disbelief as Shadow swept under him, taking out his legs. Shadow then used another Homing Attack, but followed up with Chaos Punishment, before kicking Wolf into a nearby car. Wolf dropped to his knees, allowing Shadow to walk right up to him, until he used his Wolf Flash- rushing into Shadow and kicking him back. Shadow skidded across the floor but recovered easily, calling on Chaos Spear again, which Wolf barely dodged. But Shadow wasn't done with Wolf, and chased him down, catching him up in a Black Tornado and sending him slamming into the road. Wolf snarled and picked himself back up. "You're not bad, y'know..." he smiled, before grabbing his bayoneted pistol. "... but you're certainly no ME!" He declared, firing for Shadow, who jumped over the attack. "Of course I'm not like you..." Shadow remarked, kicking Wolf in the chest. He then used a Spin Dash to launch Wolf even further. "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform- not some lowlife scum ''like you!" Shadow added, charging up Chaos Spear. When he released the attack, Wolf used his Reflector again, sending the attack back to Shadow. But Shadow was ready. "Chaos CONTROL!" he declared, slowing time down to barely a crawl. He slipped under the projectile and uppercut Wolf, sending the bounty hunter into the air before spiking him with an axe-handle. Wolf landed hard, but was determined to stay in this. (Cues- Star Fox Assault OST 'Space Battleground') Quickly, Wolf grabbed Shadow and clawed at his chest, creating a gash. He then used Fire Wolf and kicked Shadow hard into a nearby street sign. Shadow bounced back and used a Spin Kick, but as the tornado neared Wolf, he used his Wolf Dash to evade it and fired on Shadow The hedgehog took a few blasts from the weapon but kept up his assault on Wolf, Homing Attacking him three times before gripping him by the collar Wolf quickly activated his Reflector to free himself and then cut at Shadow's face. Shadow staggered back but Wolf failed to capitalise as his kick was caught. Shadow leaped into the air with Wolf and threw him at a nearby building. Wolf skidded down the wall, but Shadow put him through it with Chaos Spear. The building began to crumble and Shadow leaped away. He then noticed something in the sky. "What the..." Shadow wondered, as Wolf's Landmaster dropped before him. Wolf staggered out of the rubble. He then scrambled into the tank and fired a large laser blast at Shadow's position. Shadow ran to dodge, and soon found himself weaving in and out to avoid the relentless assault from Wolf. Concluding that he must get closer to Wolf's position, he teleported on top of the tank, but was shaken off with a quick roll. Wolf then chased Shadow down the highway, taking to the sky to land just in front of him, knocking him over with the shockwave. Shadow was planted into a nearby building and Wolf began firing at will, crumbling the building around him. Most of the building began to crumble over Shadow- he ducked as the debris fell on top of him. Nothing of the building remained. (Music Stops) Wolf laughed in triumph as he turned his Landmaster away to begin causing havoc for the rest of Westopolis. Then suddenly, there was a large explosion of energy behind him. (Cues- Shadow the Hedgehog OST 'Super Shadow Theme') "Where do you think you're going?" asked Shadow. Wolf turned around. "No... not possible..." he began, staring at the golden hedgehog before him. "You're done." Shadow declared, rushing through Wolf's laser blast and kicking the Landmaster hard, denting the cannon. He then ripped the turret clean off, slamming it into the side of the vehicle. Wolf struggled to stand, trying to eject himself from the tank, successfully doing so with Fire Wolf. The attack merely brushed Super Shadow, and the hedgehog unveiled a vicious Spear of Light. The Landmaster exploded, sending Wolf flying through the nearby area. He grabbed his nearest gun- his machine gun- and fired on Super Shadow. Super Shadow glided at Wolf, who had now resorted to his claws and fangs, but nothing. Super Shadow slammed Wolf into several surfaces before finally resorting back to his regular form. (Music Stops) "Not so tough now, huh?" Wolf taunted, slowly standing. Shadow let a small smile slip. "You tell me..." he lifted into the air. "What now?" Wolf demanded, glaring. "Chaos..." Shadow began. He noticed Wolf leap up to him, but as the mercenary got within an inch, Shadow completed his attack. "BLAST!" Wolf howled in agony as his body was consumed by the power of Chaos. Wolf's weapons and the debris of his artillery scattered throughout Westopolis as the dust finally settled. '''KO! ' Conclusion (Cues- Sonic Adventure 2 OST 'Throw It All Away') Wiz: This was a match up that was unsurprisingly one sided. While you could argue Wolf has better weapons, he has nothing even close to the calibre of Chaos Powers. 'Boomstick: Shadow's speed was naturally greater than that of Wolf's, and he had the strength to spare as well. It's not really like Shadow actually needed his even more OP power ups such as Super Shadow. ' Wiz: Right. More often than not, Shadow would have been able to wrap this engagement up relatively briefly; he had the means to take Wolf out before properly engaging in a fight. While Wolf is certainly impressive in his ''element, there's no evidence to suggest he can match up with Shadow, who has powers that Wolf couldn't even begin to comprehend. '''Boomstick: Wolf's better known offence is in his gun based weaponry. The problem is, Shadow is kinda used to dealing with guns. I mean, the guy literally walked up to a group of GUN soldiers that were shooting him ''simultaneously ''with automatic weapons at close range. Rather than die- as most creatures would- Shadow Chaos Blasted the poor swines to smithereens. ' Wiz: Matches like Shadow vs Wolf suffer from the idea of personal traits or similar roles such as 'rival' make each other compatible for a DEATH BATTLE. And while the match may seem like a good one at first glance, it becomes more and more slanted the further into it we look. No matter the scope we use for Shadow's analysis, he will always be naturally better than Wolf. Be it through time and space distortion or superhuman speed and strength or even using the weapons around him to his advantage. All this basically means is that no matter how either Wolf or Shadow approached the fight, it would only be a matter of when ''Shadow broke through in opposition to ''if ''he could. '''Boomstick: Turns out Wolf's schemes just deteriorated into utter Chaos... ' Wiz: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog! Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Starfox' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:P4L Season 1